Estúpido hermano - estúpida hermana
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Ino y Naruto viven enamorados, ella del mejor amigo de él y él de la mejor amiga de ella. Pero, ¿hasta donde estarian dispuesto a llegar por una oportunidad? Y mas importante, ¿lo conseguiran? NaruSaku SasuIno ...Fic conjunto con Shady Linak


**O0-Estúpido hermano-0O**

**O0-Estúpida hermana-0O**

**I**

.

.

.

.

.

Para Ino, ir a alentar al equipo de fútbol de la escuela nunca le pareció de sus mejores ideas, sobre todo porque tenía que aguantarse a su estúpido hermano, que jugaba con el equipo, coqueteando patéticamente con Sakura. Como si eso fuese a llamar la atención de su amiga.

—¿Ino?— sintió como su mejor amiga la llamaba.

—Si, si ya voy— cogió los ridículos pompones y comenzó a gritar el nombre de Sasuke a todo lo que podía—. ¡Me miró! ¡Me miró! —le presumió Ino a la pelirrosada.

—Estás ciega —río—. Ya quisieras, me miró a mi, Ino cerda.

Naruto, que estaba al lado, puso cara de pocos amigos. No entendía como su hermana Ino y su amor desde la infancia podían pelear por Sasuke. Sobre todo Sakura. Aunque eso siempre lo había alentado a superarse, y claro que también había alimentado la rivalidad con el chico Uchiha.

—Si, lo sé para mí también son molestas— comentó el azabache cuando fue por algo de agua donde su mejor amigo Naruto—. Te toca— se recostó en la banca.

En los entrenamientos siempre los separaban por ser los mejores, así podían hacer rendir a sus compañeros al 100% durante toda la práctica

—No me parecen molestas la verdad… —trató de defenderlas; miró a Sakura ¿como podía ser tan tan bonita?

—Ya deja de babear, te toca —empujó a su mejor amigo al partido y justo antes de que el rubio entrara Hinata se le había acercado.

—¡Hola!— saludó animado a su amiga aunque nunca le hablara mucho no quería ser descortés.

—Buena suerte, Naruto-kun —le dijo la Hyuga, que estaba con las mejillas todas enrojecidas. El rubio asintió y sonrió para luego finalmente entrar en la cancha.

La práctica pasó como siempre, todos detrás de Naruto o Sasuke para quitarles el balón, las chicas enloquecidas cada vez que el Uchiha hacía un gol y Hinata sin poder acercarse más al rubio. Al final cada uno se fue por su lado y Naruto esperó a su hermana para irse juntos. Claro que era una oportunidad perfecta para poder pasar tiempo con la chica más bonita.

—Hasta mañana, frente de marquesina —le molestó una vez habían llegado a la casa de Sakura, viendo como entraba a su casa— ¿Podrías dejar de babear? ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que ya es que seamos hermanos como para que andes incomodando a mi mejor amiga? —le reclamó a su hermano Naruto.

—Yo debería decirte lo mismo, ya tienes harto a Sasuke — su hermana lo ignoró de prepo pero eso no le detuvo se lo repitió todo el camino suave, cantado, deletreado, en susurros.

—¡Tu estas mintiendo!. — declaró por fin al llegar a casa, demostrando que si le había escuchado todo el camino, azotó la puerta y ambos se miraron asustados su madre no tardaría en regañarlos pero… nada pasó, estaban solos en casa.

—No estoy mintiendo, acaso no ves que no le interesas —Naruto le dijo la verdad de lleno y sin anestesia. A él tampoco le gustaba tener que ver a su hermana arrastrándose por alguien que ni la reconocía.

En cambio eso hizo enojar a Ino. Quizás porque en el fondo sabía que era verdad. Pero tampoco lo iba a admitir en voz alta, entonces prefirió seguir peleando.

—Ah, porque a ti Sakura te presta tanta atención —escupió ella—. Además, ¿quien querría estar contigo?

Ino hizo una seña con la mano, aludiendo a que su hermano tenía el miembro pequeño. Ante la cara anonadada de Naruto, ella estalló en una carcajada.

—¿Cómo te atreves…? — miró a su hermana de pies a cabeza, él no tenía la culpa de que ella haya sido bendecida con senos grandes y a él le tocara un pene normal. ¡Por que era normal!

—A las chicas nos gustan altos, como Sasuke —enumeró Ino—. Fuertes, con experiencia y sobre todo, con eso grande —rio, solo para molestarlo todavía más porque sabía que el punto débil de su hermano era su rivalidad con Sasuke.

—Pues… pues...— no sabía cómo defenderse. ¿Por qué era tan fácil ser mujer? Nunca se preocupaban por nada. O eso creía él. Se golpeó la cabeza al darse cuenta que su hermana tenía muchas cosas por las que preocuparse y debilidades. Se relamió los labios — ¡Tú estás gorda!— le señaló de pies a cabeza—. No tienes el hermoso cuerpo de Sakura-chan y por eso Sasuke nunca se fijara en ti.

Eso fue suficiente para que la rubia explotara. Definitivamente su hermano tenía un talento especial para fastidiarla.

—¡Pene chiquito!

—¡Cerda!

—¡Virgen!

—¡Fea!

—¡Desesperado!

—¡Gorda!

Le miró con los ojos llorosos, le empujó y se fue a su habitación. Si hubiera estado más atenta hubiera notado los ojos igual de tristes de su hermano.

—¿Será verdad?— se preguntaron ambos rubios solos en su cuarto. Al parecer, las palabras hirientes del otro les habían afectado más de lo esperado.

"¿quieres tener el cuerpo que deseas? ¿Quieres que ese hombre de tus sueños se fije y se enamore de ti? ¡Ven y conocenos!"

"¿cómo podría un hombre mostrar lo masculino que es? ¿Con ejercicio? ¡No se engañe más! ¡Un verdadero hombre nunca está soltero! ¡Con nuestras técnicas ninguna chica lograra resistirse!"

Ambos rubios cogieron sus celulares y como si estuvieran sincronizados dijeron al unísono cada uno en su cuarto.

-¿hola? Llamo porque estoy interesada...

-¿hola? Llamo porque estoy interesado...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará….

.

.

.

.

Naoko-eri: Hola! Pues la verdad hace tiempo me moria de ganas por un sasuino/narusaku tenia una idea pero hace poquito fue como *revelacion* y dije pero sola no hare justicia necesito ayuda :3 y decidi unirme con nai una vez mas ( ademas que la amo) y aqui estamos es triste ver como todo fanfiction se llena de puro canon de como personajes no troncales estan perdiendo fandom asi que bueno espero les guste :3 

Shady Linaki: ¡Hola! Llevaba años de no escribir para fanfiction, pero Eri, que es mi amor de FF, sumado al NaruSaku, hacían para mí de esto una idea irresistible. Espero que les guste


End file.
